


Smartest Twins Alice

by TheFeistyRogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Fred likes it when Hermione gets sassy.





	Smartest Twins Alice

 

Fred flipped a sickle and caught it in his palm, tipping it onto the back of his other hand to reveal that it was tails side up.

"Bad luck, old chap," he said cheerily. "Today, I get to be Gred and you get to be Forge."

"Are you kidding me? I love being Forge," George replied. He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm like fire."

"Only in your delusional little mind," Fred replied. "We all know that I'm by far the better looking brother. I'm hot, hot, hot."

"No, you're not."

Fred glanced over at the person who'd spoken, George mimicking the action by his side. Hermione was curled into an armchair by the fireplace, nose buried in a book. She didn't look up.

"Neither of you are the better looking brother. You're both equally as bad looking as the other."

"Oh ho!" Fred crowed, delighted. "What's this?"

"Hermione's got her claws out." George was grinning.

"Go on then, 'Mione. Who is the better looking brother?"

"Not little Ronniekins, surely not?"

"Obviously not," Hermione responded. She licked her finger and turned the page in her book. "It's Bill. Dragon-fang earring, long hair, dating Fleur, smart, brave—he's got it all, really."

At last, she raised her gaze, smirking at the both of them.

"He's got golden skin and toned muscles as far as the eye can see from the curse breaking he does for Gringotts. He's every girl's dream."

Fred blinked, considering his older brother. It was true; Bill did have the good looks that he and George had also inherited.

"Don't you prefer a more youthful disposition?" George asked, battering his eyelashes at Hermione.

"I prefer intelligence," Hermione said pointedly.

"We're smart," Fred said, faking outrage. He exchanged a grin with George. "Gred and Forge: mischief makers and the smartest twins alive!"

"Perhaps if you combine your brain cells."

"My poor heart. One day, I'll prove it to you, Hermione, see if I don't," Fred replied.

He smiled as Hermione returned to her book, the hint of a grin twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"I look forward to it," she said.


End file.
